Hyper Light Drifter Wiki:Manual of Style
This Manual of Style outlines a standard of clean, consistent formatting for articles in Hyper Light Drifter Wiki. The formatting described here is a guideline and can be overridden where circumstances warrant it. These guidelines will never be unerringly perfect for every situation. However, please try your best to keep to the advice outlined in this article so others may use your edits as an example when creating and editing their own articles. These guidelines are a summary of the most important guidelines for the Hyper Light Drifter Wiki, but a more expansive set of guidelines can be found on Wikipedia at Wikipedia Manual of Style. Grammar and punctuation= When writing articles it is important to follow these rules of the english language: *Don't use netspeak or any similar slang. We are compiling a professional resource for Hyper Light Drifter fans. *Keep your writing around a 6th Grade reading level. You don't need to fill it with big words just to make it sound smarter, especially if you're not certain how the word should be used. *Vary your words. When writing, try to vary the words you use and the length of your sentences. It makes things sound more interesting. *Capitalize words when appropriate. (see below) *Use correct punctuation. This includes commas, periods, quotation marks, and apostrophes. (see below) *Know the difference between homophones: there, their, and they're; here and hear; it's and its; who's and whose. Capitalization For a full list visit ''''Capital Community College's ''Guide to Grammar and Writing *Capitalize the first word of every sentence. (eg. ''Drifters of this world are the collectors of forgotten knowledge, lost technologies and broken histories.) *Capitalize proper nouns. (eg. Alex Preston) *Capitalize the first and important words in a title. (eg. "Hyper Light Drifter", "The Hanged Man") *Capitalize the names of NPCs, abilities, items, locations (e.g. The Merchant, Dash, Module, Lake, Health Kit). Punctuation In addition to basic punctuation, it is important to know how to punctuate titles. Titles are always either in italics or inside quotation marks. Italics Italics are used for large works like games, movies, comics and books. :Example: *''Hyper Light Drifter'' To use italics on Wikia place two single quote marks before and after the title: *''Hyper Light Drifter'' These are single quotes ('), not double quotes ("). Alternately, highlight the title you want to put in italics with your mouse and click the "I''" button in the toolbar above the edit box (in between the B for bolding and AB for the Internal link). |-| Links= To link to another article inside Hyper Light Drifter Wiki, you must put around it. To link an article to an external site put the link between [ ]. Linking an article to Wikipedia or Wikia is somewhat different. For Wikipedia use article and put the article name inside. If an article does not exist by that name, the link will show up as red, like this. External links will show up as blue. You only need to link to another page once in any given article. Most of the time this is the first time that article's title comes up, but there are some exceptions to this. :'Examples:' :*The Drifter :*Drifter :*The official Hearth Machine site :*the Wikipedia entry for the game '''Articles' *Link to an article the first time it appears. *In the Trivia section, only information which is relevant to the article, has a cited source or reference (such as a link to a wikipedia article), and is not common knowledge should be included. Links to NPC articles When referencing a NPC, a majority of the time they can be referred to by just their name leaving the title away, e.g., Drifter instead of The Drifter. To assist with creating links inside pages, redirects have been established for each champion that includes their title. :Examples: *'Drifter' works just the same as The Drifter and Drifter If it is necessary to have the link display something other than the title of the link, that information should be placed after the pipe (the vertical bar) inside the link: the maps of each area, which appears as the maps of each area. For ease of use and to give the wiki a more colorful appearance, a Boss Icon template has been made to make links to bosses stand out. Example: The Hanged Man results in The Hanged Man. Links to item articles Similar to those for NPCs, an Item Icon template has been created in order to provide graphic representation of the item icon before the link. Example: Modules results in Modules. Example: Health Kit results in Health Kit. |-| Articles= Titles Note that Wikia handles capitalized words differently than lowercase words. Entering them into search will bring up two different articles. * The initial letter of a title is capitalized. Otherwise, capital letters are used only where they would be used in a normal sentence. * Do not use a'', ''an, or the as the first word, unless by convention it is an inseparable part of a name. * The final visible character of a title should not be a punctuation mark. Conjectural titles Use this template on the top of pages about something that exists, such as items, NPCs, or locations, but has not been given an official name by the game devs. :Example: :Result: Conjectural information Use this template on pages about something that exists, such as items, NPCs, or locations, but has not been given official information by the game devs. :Example: * This phrase is an example. * This phrase is an example. :Result: * This phrase is an example. * This phrase is an example. Section headers All of the guidelines for article titles above applies to section headings as well. Headings provide an overview in the table of contents and allow readers to navigate through the text more easily. * Section and subsection headings should preferably be unique within a page; otherwise, after editing, the display can arrive at the wrong section (see also below) and the automatic edit summary can be ambiguous. * Headings should be descriptive and in a consistent order * Headings should not normally contain links, especially where only part of a heading is linked. * Headings should not explicitly refer to the subject of the article, or to higher-level headings, unless doing so is shorter or clearer. * The nesting hierarchy for headings is as follows: ** the automatically generated top-level heading of a page is H1, which gives the article title; ** primary headings are then H2 , H3 , H4 , and so on until the lowest-level heading =H6 =. ** headings should be nested sequentially, neither using random heading levels (e.g. selected for emphasis, which is not the purpose of headings), nor skipping parts of the sequence. * Spaces between the and the heading text are optional ( H2 is equivalent to H2 ). These extra spaces will not affect the way the heading is displayed to readers. * Include one blank line above the heading for readability in the edit window. * Headings should be nested sequentially, starting with level 2 ( ), then level 3 ( ) and so on (level 1 is not used, as this is the auto-generated page title), Sources When writing an article, you must cite a source at the bottom of the page. |-| Categories= Pages are not placed directly into every possible category, only into the most specific one in any branch. This means that if a page belongs to a subcategory of C (or a subcategory of a subcategory of C, and so on) then it is not placed directly into C. Normally a new article will fit into existing categories – compare articles on similar topics to find what those categories are. Editors should categorize every article or file that currently has no category. Particular considerations for categorizing articles: * Categorize articles by characteristics of the topic, not characteristics of the article. * An article should never be left with a non-existent (redlinked) category on it. Either the category should be created, or else the link should be removed or changed to a category that does exist. * By convention, category declarations are placed at the end of the wikitext. For more information about categories, see Wikipedia:Categories. |-| Images= * Images are preferred to be right-alignment to left-alignment. Although this is allowed when other objects interfere or make it visually unappealing. * Any given article shouldn't have too many images. If there are too many images in the article, consider making a gallery. * Use captions to explain the relevance of the image to the article. * Large images should be presented in an article using the gallery. * Complete sentences in captions should always end with a period. If the caption is not a complete sentence, it generally should not have a period at the end. Captions should also not be italicized. Galleries :Example: Leaper_Prototype.png|'Leaper' from early prototype builds. Leaper_Prototype2.png|'Leaper' from the preview build. :Result: Leaper_Prototype.png|'Leaper' from early prototype builds. Leaper_Prototype2.png|'Leaper' from the preview build. Slideshows Slideshows are exclusively used for NPC stories/interactions. :Example: Vulture_Hermit_P1.png Vulture_Hermit_P2.png Vulture_Hermit_P3.png :Result: Vulture_Hermit_P1.png Vulture_Hermit_P2.png Vulture_Hermit_P3.png Uploading images * Please name your files descriptively to avoid confusion. Uploading an image with the name "0239235jgjgkdgdf.jpg" will be deleted or moved according to the opinion of the administrator. * Do not upload images we already have. If you plan on uploading an image, look around the Hyper Light Drifter Wiki first to see if it has already been uploaded by someone else. * You are allowed to upload personal images, ie. images that are going to be used only on non-article pages. Category:Site administration